<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bendy and the Ink Machine: Rewritten - The Prequel by UnknownHillsN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548189">Bendy and the Ink Machine: Rewritten - The Prequel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownHillsN/pseuds/UnknownHillsN'>UnknownHillsN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bendy and the Ink Machine: Rewritten [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bendy and the Ink Machine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rewrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownHillsN/pseuds/UnknownHillsN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's been a while, Henry! Thirty-one years to be exact! I know we had our differences, but I want to make it up to you. I need your help, though, and I need it quick. I don't think I'll be able to make it much longer. Please, return to the old workshop. There's something I need to show you.<br/>Your old pal,<br/>Joey Drew"</p><p>From the day the studio opened, to it's unfortunate closing, magic was always present. Whether it be from the cartoons being produced, or the more occult topics no one dared to speak of outside the workplace, something always was happening. Big things were being cooked up, and Joey Drew Studios would forever be a part of history. Whether it be the way the creators intended or not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bendy and the Ink Machine: Rewritten [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Henry, you- You can't leave! The studio will be nothing without you!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You should have thought about that before treating me like nothing."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome to our little family, Jack! If it's just between me and you, Sammy has been overworking himself a little lately, and I think your talents will help him greatly." Jack nodded slightly, watching the short, yet taller male fling his hands around like he was being swarmed by bees. He's heard stories, but he never exactly experienced Joey Drew's... extra-ness. He's a bit eccentric. Something he doesn't think he could get used to. Though, it fit. From all his talk of dreams, this man seems like that type.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I couldn't be more honored to work here, Mr. Drew."</p><p> </p><p>"Please, call me Joey."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, Joey. My daughter loves the cartoons, she would be over the moon to know that her pa is working behind the scenes on the music."</p><p> </p><p>Joey nodded, stopping in front of a door. "That's sweet. You should tell her that the little smiling devil says hello!" He looked back at Jack with a large grin on his face, causing the other male to chuckle slightly and mumble "Will do..." under his breath. Then, the studio owner opened the door in front of the two, and stepped inside. Jack followed right after.</p><p> </p><p>The door had opened up to a surprisingly large room, surely the ceiling reached up to the ceiling of the first floor, with microphones hanging from the ceiling around a small stage (if you could call it that) with chairs and instruments scattered around, and a piano in the corner of the large room. There was a room separated from the rest, with a glass pane there so you can see in the small recording booth. Jack didn't even notice the balcony above until Joey pointed it out; turns out it is the projector booth, where the projector plays the moment of the cartoon that the band needs to record for. Only then he noticed the wall above the stage adjacent from the projector booth had the wood covered so the clip could be visible.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't expect it to be so... grand." Jack walked over to the conductor's stand, placing his hand atop it's cool surface. <em>This is where Sammy stands, no doubt.</em> He can imagine the musician conducting the band to some incomplete cartoon clip, focused yet completely natural.</p><p> </p><p>"Not many do. We had some extra money to put into the expansion budget, so I believed I should make this place seem special. Oh! And over here is the bathroom, conveniently placed so there won't be too much a hassle if someone needs to go." Right beside the stage, there was a door that clearly read bathroom above it. It did seem to be a good idea placing it nearby so the band members wouldn't be gone for too long. Or get lost in this maze of a studio.</p><p> </p><p>"So, where will I be a-workin'?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, you will have your own office, of course. Don't believe a lyricist would be able to focus with music blasting in his ear!" Joey laughed, shaking his head a little. "No, no. Come on, this way. Luckily, it's nearby, though, so you can hear it a little at least, and get inspired." Before Jack could react, he felt Joey's hand against his back, pushing him along and out of the door. He, of course, walked along so he wouldn't trip or fall, all the while making small chatter with his new employer. Speaking of things like how he plans to expand the studio more, or how they need a proper projectionist so Sammy doesn't have to scurry from the booth to the main room in under a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>"And don't tell anyone, Mr. Fain, but we have something under the works. Something that I think will make the business just boom. No darkness can exist without a little light, and I think our studio family's guardian angel will be visiting us soon." Joey chuckled, directing Jack towards a somewhat empty office, filled with only a desk and a chair, and a filing cabinet as well. "Here we are. You can decorate it as you like, as long as it stays within our guidelines of course."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, thank you, Joey."</p><p> </p><p>Joey lifted his arm, pulling back his sleeve to look at a watch he had strapped around his wrist. "Oh my, I have to leave now. I have a meeting with Mister Sammy Lawrence himself in five minutes." Fixing his sleeve, he pat Jack on the shoulder, before turning to leave. "Feel free to wander around and get used to the place. If you have any questions, just come and find me when my meeting is done." And with a little wave and a small "Good day," Joey Drew was gone, leaving Jack to ponder to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Well, he so thought. It wasn't before long that a new, curly red head popped into his office with a smile. "Jack, right?" The rest of the small, almost teenage looking ginger walked into the office, and he extended a gloved hand. He was in a getup that only screamed one thing; janitor. "Th' name's Walter Franks, but yous can just call me Wally. Not often we see a new face 'round here, y'know. Ya must be good if Mr. Drew hired ya."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, hello, Wally. Yeah, I'm Jack. The new lyricist." Jack shook the guy's hand, tilting his head slightly. He really does look so young.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm th' janitor, but I can do basically anything 'round here. Peoples thinking I'm stupid just 'cause my job, but I'm a real genius." Wally chuckled, with a sly smile on his face, yet it seemed absolutely harmless.</p><p> </p><p>"Ahah, I bet you are." Jack couldn't help but smile at the youngster, his energy he gives off just seemed to make Jack just laugh. He might like this guy. "Say, you don't know where I could find some paper, do you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Paper? Oh, definitely. I got ya, Jack. Come with me, I'll show ya just in case ya need more in th' future." Wally walked out of the office, looking behind him to make sure the other male was following behind him. Luckily, he was, and the two made their way down the hall, towards the stairs that lead upstairs. "Y'know, they should start puttin' a paper supply down here for the writers too, instead of makin' them climb up ta the first floor. With the studio's layout, it'd make more sense. So confusing ta everyone, people'd just keep gettin' lost! Maybe I should mention it ta Mr. Drew."</p><p> </p><p><em>This kid is just full of ideas, hm?</em> "Yeah, sounds like a smart idea, actually. Help us writers downstairs."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! I gotsa lotta ideas up in my noggin that'll help the studio. Mr. Drew just doesn't seem ta have enough time for me ta hear out my ideas. Who would? I'm just the silly ol' janitor! Maybe there should be an anonymous suggestion box so Mr. Drew can look at 'em."</p><p> </p><p>Jack glanced at the little guy, just going on and on. Well, "little." Despite being much older it seemed, Wally was around the same height as the guy. "Next time I see Joey, maybe I could bring up the idea? You get full credit, o' course, but just so it's heard?"</p><p> </p><p>"Really? Yous would do that?" Jack nodded. "Ah, thanks, that'll be great! Then I can finally be gettin' my word out."</p><p> </p><p>"You helped me, it's the least I could do."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"J-Jack? Jack's dead? Wh- No- Everyone is- Who- Who are you? What do you want!? No- No, stay back- Stay-" A scream, a thud. The fleeing lamb had been caught. And the shepherd shall bring it back. The lamb will come to slaughter, and the Lord will be pleased with how the little shepherd is using his gifts to appease him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Sheep sheep sheep..."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Mr. Drew, why do we need a third floor?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Well, I can't say yet, but I can assure you, it's very important."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Don't you think it's a little... much?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jack looked over at the new face in the studio. He towers over him, and he can't help but feel a little intimidated. He's only been here a couple weeks, and Joey has already gone off and hired at least ten or twenty new people. Hell, even the first floor is getting renovated to accompany all the new bodies around. Joey says it will help improve the quality and the quantity of the animations, if Jack remembers correctly. It's still a little odd to him. Weren't the animations doing fine before? Well, they did suffer a little when Jack was hired, and he heard a few rumors flying about as to why.</p><p> </p><p>"Y'see him? That's Norman. Norman Polk. He's one o' them projector fellers." Wally mumbled at his friend. Yeah, Jack had befriended the little red head, it was hard not to. "He's around ta help us with them dang machines. Already had two of them break on us because of everyone's incompetence."</p><p> </p><p>"A projector fellow? Don't you think there's a title to it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, a Projectionist. But I like projector feller better." Wally laughed a little, receiving a few odd glances from the band members around the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Wally, quiet down. I'm sure you'll have enough time to chat after." A worker nearby shook her head, however she didn't appear annoyed or upset. More like amused with the little janitor's antics. Instantly, the guy's face heated up, and he looked to the side. This time, it was Jack who was receiving odd looks from workers as he laughed some.</p><p> </p><p>"If we are finished with the idle chatter, I would like to announce something very important!" Joey had the brightest smile upon his face as he spoke from atop the chair. "As we all know, a third floor is being created. It has been for a while. And I would like to announce why! As of today, a little angel has graced our presence! Introducing the newest member of the Bendy crew, Alice Angel!" The exited male rolled out a piece of paper, a poster of sorts, with a female character resembling an angel. However, and this confused some of the employees, she had little devil horns atop her head.</p><p> </p><p>"What's up with that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Wally, quiet."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, sorry, Jack."</p><p> </p><p>The crowd clapped, of course, and Joey laughed and attempted to settle them down. "Now, this little angel here is why the third floor is being made! Along with a new department, but more on that later. Our little angel here is going to help this studio grow, and the little miss has even inspired a new idea within our greatest minds. A successful show needs some merchandise, right? So! May I introduce to you, my plans for a Heavenly Toys department!" More scattered chatter, clapping.</p><p> </p><p>The small studio meeting continued on like this, Joey finishing his ideas and answering a few questions. Turns out, not only are they adding a third floor, but a fourth, and a fifth, and so many more. They are currently working on the excavation, though it is going surprisingly fast. So far, they're able to start on the Heavenly Toys area as soon as possible. This was a lot to take in, and the poor lyricist has already forgotten half of the information that was dumped on him as he exited the large recording room.</p><p> </p><p>"Toys? I mean, I guess that's a good idea, but ain't there more important things that Mr. Drew should be focusing on? Like how the dang studio is gonna hold itself together if he keeps digging down. There ain't no foundation!"</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't know you knew about construction, Wally."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, a little. Don't look like I do, though. Learned while I was real young, I had ta. Pa wanted me ta be a carpenter, so."</p><p> </p><p>Jack nodded a little, before stopping. He was at his office. "Well, see you around, Wally."</p><p> </p><p>"See ya, Jack!" And off the perky little janitor went, down the hall. Had to get to his closet before Sammy noticed he was slacking off, he always would say. Jack smiled, before entering his office.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"What do you mean, it can't be done? Of course it can, you said it yourself!" Joey rubbed at his temples, fuming.</p><p> </p><p>A nervous contractor shuffled a little in his seat, avoiding eye contact with the male. "Uh, well, it appeared I had underestimated exactly how big this would be. It's a fault on my part, I take full responsibility. But, uh... If we go too far, the entire studio could fall into the man-made sinkhole you're wanting us to make."</p><p> </p><p>"Then fix that problem! I'm having this project a success! It doesn't have to look pretty, just make it stable, and make it happen!" Joey sighed, before sitting back down in his desk chair, his eyes closed. "Look, we're all about making dreams come true here. Without these expansions, it will be impossible to make my dream come true. And if it doesn't, than millions of other's will be crushed. I have a plan, but I need it to be down, deep underground, alright? All the other levels are filler."</p><p> </p><p>"It will... cost a lot of money, Mr. Drew. It isn't going to be cheap."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll give you as much as you need, just make this project happen."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, Mr. Drew. It.. it may be a possibility. We're going to have to focus on the Heavenly Toys department area and such, if you do not mind."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Get that done. The moment we make that, the moment we can start producing toys and make more money to fund this project. Thank you for you and your team's cooperation, Mr. Lawson."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, Mr. Drew. Have a nice day." The male stood, and walked to the door of Joey's office. Receiving a "You too" from the studio's owner, he left, and Joey leaned back in his chair. Dreams...</p><p> </p><p>So many will come true with what he has planned.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>